The Only Drug I need
by GingerFate
Summary: Randy Orton/Jeff Hardy Slash! Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_January 14__th__, 2008_

_ "Oh shit.." Orton mumbled under his breath. What the hell was this maniac up to now? He watched the Charismatic Enigma as he climbed the titantron tower but he couldn't move. That backdrop off the stage hurt him more than he originally thought it would have. So as he laid there trying to catch his breath to where maybe he could move Jeff hit the Swanton and fuck did it hurt. Now that he thought about it maybe punting the older Hardy brother in the head wasn't a very wise decision. Randy should have known that attacking one was like attacking both. Jeff laid there on top of Orton and all he wanted to do was push the older male off but his body wouldn't comply. Refs and medics were all around them tearing down the side wall so they could get both him and Jeff onto stretchers. Randy was the first to be taken out. He woke up in time to see the curtain close behind him only to be open again by the stretcher carrying Jeff. He heard referee Mike Chioda tell him to stay still when he started to move. _

_"Randy you need to stay still. They're going to take you to the hospital." Randy groaned. He hated hospitals._

_"Just take me to Rios." Ferdinand Rios was the onsite physician. That the medics didn't like at all. Probably because it meant that they wouldn't be the ones getting paid. It was his body though and he knew it didn't require a hospital visit. Sure he might have a few battered ribs but it wasn't hurting to breath so he figured none were fractured or broken. He started to undo the straps holding him in place but once again he was warned to stay still._

_"Do you think you can stop me, Chioda?" Yeah Randy was being a world class dick right now but he had a right to be._

_"Alright, it's your body on the line Orton. Let him off guys." There were plenty of protests from Medics and one even commented about it. Something about asking what it was with them. When Randy asked him to clarify he found out that Jeff had also refused to go to the hospital. Good because he really wanted to know what the hell happened out there. He would have gone to find the rainbow-haired warrior right away if Mike hadn't insisted on accompanying him to the trainer's room. As he got closer to the room though he heard that annoying southern accent. Angry he quickened his pace as much as he could with his battle worn body._

_"What the fuck was that Hardy?! Why didn't you follow the script?!" Randy yelled as he entered the room. The youngest Hardy didn't even bother looking at him until Rios was finished examining him. Then with the all good he jumped off the table and came toe to toe with the bigger man._

_"Maybe if __**you**__ stuck to the script, I would have. You made it personal Orton. You got no one to blame but yourself." Okay well he had him there. Technically the punt to Matt's head was supposed to be 'fake' but what could he say. The older brother had always gotten on his nerves and he couldn't pass up an opportunity like that. Just as he was about to retort, his wife, his very pregnant wife came running up to him._

_"Sup Sam." Jeff smiled at her when all she did was glare at him. When the younger male left the room Randy made a promise to himself. Come Royal Rumble he would punt Jeff Hardy in the head._

_Royal Rumble 2008_

_Just hearing Jeff's music pissed him off. He watched the monitor in the back while waiting to go out to the ring himself. Sometimes he secretly wished that when Jeff jumped on to the top turnbuckle that he'd fall flat on his face. Now that would make his day. Sure he was scripted to win this match but if the Enigma pulled another stunt like he did two weeks ago then who knew what would go on. Hearing his music queue up Randy took a deep breath and pushed past the curtain._

Present Day

Orton was running around backstage like a chicken with his head cut off. He had specifically told Cena when his match was so he could watch Alanna while he was in the ring. It had been this way for all five years of the little blonde haired girls life. As soon as Sam had Alanna, Randy could tell something was wrong. She was distant even opting out of holding her in the hospital and when they were cleared to leave she served him with divorce papers and told him that he could keep their daughter. Not that he would have it any other way because Alanna Marie Orton was his life but it sure would make times like these much easier.

"Daddy I hear your music." His daughter tugged at his ear. Mumbling under his breath, he shifted his weight to his other side and started asking everyone he passed if they had seen John. Finally he was pointed in a direction and found him in no time.

"You're a lousy best friend, you know that Cena?" he asked as John's head whipped around to face him. Putting Alanna down Randy kneeled down in front of her.

"I need you to stay here with Uncle John, alright? I'll come back as soon as I'm finished." He hugged and kissed the little girl before going out to the ring.

Orton had won his match, with the help of The Shield and the first thing he did was go find his daughter and best friend. He found one of the two easily.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." He growled walking up to John who appeared to be eating…cheesecake?

"John you wanna tell me where my damn daughter is?!" Randy yelled making his friend turn around while slowly eating his food.

"She was right here man. I just looked away to get something to eat." Randy pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Whatever. Just…help me find her." Well that sentence didn't make him sound like the worst father ever.

"Alanna!" He called out but go no answer. That meant she wasn't close by. Great, just great. He and John split up that way they could cover more ground faster. A few minutes later Phil Brooks, better known as CM Punk came up to him holding something behind his back.

"Hey Orton! I think I found what you're looking for but I don't think you're gonna like who she was with." He was about to ask what he meant by that when Alanna walked out from behind the older man, her face covered in paint.

"Next time you might want to leave her with someone who doesn't get distracted easier than a five year old. I'd be happy to watch her for you." Randy absently nodded, too angry to do much else. He knew Punk was a good guy and he was lucky enough to call him a friend.

"Daddy, Mr. Jeff helped me paint my face." The little girl was absolutely giddy with excitement.

"Yeah. I see that." He didn't mean to sound so off put about it but nonetheless that's how it came out. He saw Jeff smirking out of the corner of his eye when the older man walked by to go to his match. Glaring he told Alanna to stay with Punk.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Hardy?! Don't ever touch my daughter again, understand?!" He yelled as she shoved the youngest Hardy brother.

"Dude what's your problem?" He asked like he had no idea what was going on.

"My problem is that I don't want some drugged out junkie alone with my daughter!" Okay so he had no proof that Jeff was still doing drugs but right now he was pissed. Ever since what transpired between them in 2008 they never really got along.

"Whatever man. Next time leave her with someone more capable…say maybe the state." He did not just say that. He did **NOT** just fucking say that! The next few moments were just a total blur. Randy went complete Viper, which people only thought was a gimmick but Orton really did have a temper like the one seen on T.V. actually worse if he was being truthful. He tacked Jeff to the ground then just started wailing on him. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Punk took Alanna away before it started to get really bad and he was thankful for that. He couldn't let his little girl see him like this. Orton was pulled away from Jeff by not only John but Hunter who had come over at some point and helped as well. His booming voice breaking through the haze that was his mind. He ignored his 'boss' though. Instead of going to his office like he was told he went to the locker room and changed. Finding Punk he thanked the older male, took his daughter whose face was now clear of paint thanks to Phil, then left for the hotel.

Once at the hotel, where most of the roster was registered, he checked in with his now sleeping daughter in one arm and their bags in another then proceeded to take the elevator to their room. Tucking in his angel all he could think about was Jeff. That man had took it too far and Randy knew this was far from being over. Never fuck with Randy Orton.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people portrayed in this story, as much as I would love to, I sadly don't.

A/N There are two writers to this story, one of us will be taking care of everything that has to do with Randy's life and POV, and the other one will be doing Jeff's life and POV. If you want to know us more you can follow us on twitter.

Meghan who is taking care of Randy's side : XxWondercakeXx

And me, Sabrina, who is doing Jeff's side: xxBattleBirdxx

Enjoy!

Jeff Nero Hardy walked through the back halls of the arena smiling and waving at his fellow WWE stars as they passed. Everyone around him was shuffling to get things done before the show kicked off, but luckily he was closing the whole thing out tonight so he currently couldn't give a damn what needed to be done.

Walking into his assigned dressing room, rolling his suitcase behind him. He already wore his ring gear, which consisted of a black wife beater and big black cargo pants, all that needed to be done now was his signature face paint.

Sitting down in front of the mirror Jeff pulled his mid-length purple and black hair into a pony tail on the top of his head and looked at his face paint options. Sitting in front of him were about 80 different colors of paint that he brought with him to every match.

After about 20 minutes of staring he gave up, closing his eyes and picking three random colors. Opening them back up and looking at the tubes in his hand he saw a dark grey, electric blue, and neon green. He could definitely work with that.

Jeff sighed as he began his paint, talking to himself, "Why can't the only thing I have to ever worry about be baby oil? Why in the ever loving fuck did I have to do face paint as my signature? I should just rub myself down like Orton." Jeff cringed at just the name. He hated Randall Orton with a fiery passion ever since Orton had punted his brother in the head. While his loving older brother Matt Hardy couldn't give a flying fuck at this point what had happened in the past, Jeff still couldn't get the image of his brothers head meeting Randy Orton's oversized foot.

Shaking off the memory, and smiling at the thought of his amazing 30 foot swanton that night, Jeff resumed working on his paint. After about 30 minutes of concentrated artistry Jeff was finally happy with his work. He admired the way the blue blended with the green in the mirror, but his stomach decided that he had had enough time to look at his masterpiece.

"Shit I'm starving." Jeff said to no one, rubbing his stomach. Catering was just down the hall and he still had plenty of time to eat, so might as well get some of that food while he could. Jeff grabbed the paint colors he had used, knowing at least some of it was going to rub off between now and show time, he walked out of the room. Walking down the hallway and into the makeshift cafeteria that catering had set up Jeff was about to get in line for food when something small and bright caught his eye. Turning, he saw a small girl with blond pig tails looking around the room full of adults, a look of confusion on her face. Jeff looked to see if some adult was with her, or getting her food, but no on in the room seemed to even know the girl was there. Looking back at her Jeff felt a little ping in his chest. She looked a bit older than Ruby, but her cute face and blond hair reminded him of his precious daughter Ruby.

Sighing, Jeff skipped the line for food and walked over to her. Kneeling down behind her before tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey," He said "Are you lost?" The girl turned around to face him and realization hit Jeff. There, looking him in the face, was Randy Orton's daughter Alanna.

"Hi." She said. Her eyes lit up when they moved over his face. "I like your paint." She said, pointing at his face.

"Thank you." Jeff smiled. Then suddenly, looking at her little face, Jeff had an idea. Perhaps the best idea he had ever had. "Would you like me to paint your face like mine? I have my paints here." He held out his hand, showing her the little tubes of color. She clapped and giggled.

"Can you do it just like yours? I wanna be like you." Oh, if only Randy had been here to hear that one, his head would have exploded. Randy was going to be so pissed Jeff was just giddy with excitement.

"Alright, come sit over here and we can get your face paint done." Jeff led her to a chair in the corner of the busy room. "Do you want something to eat?" He asked, fatherly instinct kicking in, making sure she wasn't in need of anything.

"Uh huh." She nodded, pigtails wiggling. "Chicken tenders." She said.

"Alright, wait right here and I will grab you something to eat"

Jeff ran over to the food table, grabbing chicken tenders, potato skins, and any other finger food he could find on the table, including a mini chocolate muffin on the dessert table. Returning to Alanna, who sat in the chair swinging her feet, Jeff sat the plate on the table.

"Alright, here's some food. Munch on this while I get the paint set up." Jeff said, setting down an extra paper plate he got to put his paint on. Squeezing the colors out on the white plate he mixed and matched the colors to the ones on his face with a plastic knife from the catering table.

"Ok, here we go. You gotta hold really still, ok?" Jeff said looking at the girl who's cheeks protruded with food.

"MMMKayy." She said as she tried to swallow her food, not even finishing chewing. Jeff couldn't help but smile. This girl may share blood with the man he hated, but she was so adorable and reminded him so much of his Ruby he just couldn't help it.

Dipping his finger in the paint Jeff began to paint her small face, trying to get as close to his own face paint as possible. After about 15 minutes of painting and laughing at the girls random comments and conversation starters Jeff was finished and admired his devious work. He had forgotten that he was even doing this to piss Randy off, he had just done it to please the small girl in front of him.

"Holy shit, dude, what did you do?!" Jeff turned to the voice, which belonged to his longtime friend CM Punk.

"Oh, hey Punk." Jeff smiled.

"Really? That's all you have to say right now? Randy is gonna fucking kill you." Pun said looking at the happy girl, who was showing off her face paint.

"Punk! Langauge!" Jeff exclaimed. He didn't like it when people cussed in front of his daughter and reacted on instinct, whether Alanna was his or not.

Punk just looked at him. "Really?"

Jeff just shrugged.

"Alanna, do you wanna go see your daddy? His match is almost over." Punk said, leaning to the girl, who had now moved on to eating the chocolate muffin.

"Yea!" She hopped down from her chair. Alanna turned to Jeff, "Come on Mister Jeff, show daddy what you did with your paint and my face." She smiled.

"I need to get ready for my match sweet heart, but I'm sure your daddy will know that I painted your face. None of these other guys are any good as art." Alanna giggle and Jeff smiled down at her. "Have fun darlin'." Jeff patted her on the head and walked off, hearing Punk mutter something about Jeff being a "dumb son of a bitch" under his breath.

Jeff got some of that food he wanted and ate quickly. Walking back down the hallway towards his dressing room, hoping to do a few last minute touch ups on his face paint. After he re-did some of his face paint it was time to go wait in gorilla for his match. Going towards the gorilla for his Jeff saw a pissed looking Orton talking to CM Punk and a happy face painted Alanna in between them. Jeff couldn't help but smile as he walked by.

Though the happiness didn't last long as a certain oversized asshole came up to him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Hardy?! Don't ever touch my daughter again, Understand?!" Randy yelled and shoved Jeff.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Jeff knew Randy would be mad, but he didn't think he would be this mad. Usually Randall's anger at Jeff happened silently or in the ring, but not in the open like this.

"My problem is that I don't want some drugged out junkie alone with my daughter!" Randy yelled. Jeff couldn't help the pang of anger he felt. Drugs were something that Jeff hadn't touched since he found out he was going to be a father. Ruby was his life and he wasn't going to mess that up, especially not now. Ruby only had one parent now and that was him. Jeff's wife died a year ago, hit by a drunk driver. So Jeff also couldn't help the hurt when Randy mentioned his former drug problem. But he couldn't show his anger or his pain, he just needed to keep strong with his attitude.

"Whatever man. Maybe next time leave her with someone more capable…say maybe the state." Jeff knew the words pissed Randy off the moment that he was being tackled to the ground by a giant and had a fist in his face. Perhaps he should have chosen his words more wisely. Randy pulled himself off of Jeff.

Jeff got up, brushed himself off and got up, sending a cocky smile Orton's way before heading out to his match with Alberto Del Rio, which he won of course, not wanting to let that over egotistical maniac win.

Afterwards he went through the after match motions of greeting his beloved fans, commenting on his win, and packing his thinks. He ran out to his bus and hopping on, wanting to get to the hotel as quickly as possible. Once there he checked into his room and jumped on his bed. It was 11:30, but he knew Ruby would still be awake.

Picking up his cell phone he called his brother Matt, who picked up after just two rings.

"Good lord man I thought you would never call. She's refusing to go to bed until you do the thing." Matt frantic and tired voice came.

Jeff smiled. "Put her on."

After a few short moments a small voice came on the phone. "Hi, daddy." Jeff smiled at the sound of his daughters voice.

"Hi, baby girl. Are you giving Uncle Matt hell for me?"

"Yeah, I jump on his back when he not looking just like you said. And then I give him the spear." She said proudly.

"That's my girl." He laughed as he heard Matt in the background yelling about how he knew this whole thing had been a conspiracy. "Ok, I'm gonna do it, but them you have to go to bed for Uncle Matt ok?"

"Ok daddy." She said happily.

Jeff sighed and began to sing Ruby her favorite song.

"_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seems to whisper 'I love you'_

_Birds singing in the sycamore trees_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Say mighty- night and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_While I'm alone and blue as can be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Stars fading but I linger on dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longing to linger till dawn dear_

_Just say this_

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_Dream a little dream of me_

_Stars fading but I linger on dear_

_Still craving your kiss_

_I'm longing to linger toll dawn dear_

_Just saying this_

_Sweet dreams, till sunbeams find you_

_Gotta keep dreaming leave all your worries behind you_

_But in your dreams whatever they be_

_You gotta make a promise, promise to me_

_You'll dream a little dream of me."_

Jeff finished out the song and heard some rustling at the other end, then his brothers voice.

"She's out, bro. That shit works like a charm."

Jeff smiled. "It's the song. She loves it for some reason."

"Talk to you tomorrow? You gotta be tired after that match I saw" Matt said.

"Yeah, we really gotta talk tomorrow. I got some shit to tell you about. Night."

"Night." Matt said.

Jeff hung up the phone, going to sleep easily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Knock knock knock_

Who the hell was knocking on the door this early? Randy sighed as he sat up and got out of the bed trying not to wake his sleeping daughter. Rubbing his face with his hand he went to the hotel room door and opened it only to find Punk standing in front of him

.

"Oh I guess you forgot." At first Randy was confused but then he remembered telling Phil last night that he would run their match beforehand.

"Uh..no I didn't forget. Just let me wake Alanna up and we'll meet you downstairs." Punk nodded and Orton shut the door as he walked away. Before waking up his young daughter he grabbed his clothes, went into the bathroom and changed into black Nike track pants, a white wife beater and red and black under armour tennis shoes. He heard Alanna moving around before he left the bathroom and went up to the bed shaking her gently.

"Come one Alanna time to get up. We have to meet Punk downstairs." At the mention of that name she immediately got excited. She loved that strange little man and he had no idea why. They had just hit it off. She stretched her little body and yawned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked so adorable that he couldn't help but smile. This was rare for him, unless it came to her. She seemed to be the only thing that could brighten his day most times. Alanna looked at him with wide blue eyes and smiled before giving him a hug.

"Morning daddy." He smiled once more as he told her good morning as well. He went over to the suitcase with her clothes in it and pulled out a pair of jeans and her pink Batman shirt that she had insisted on getting because of Punk. It was scary how much he influenced his daughter. She also had pink little Converse, another shout out to Phil Brooks. He gave her the clothes and helped her tie the shoes. After she was fully dressed he helped her brush her soft blonde hair and put it up in a ponytail.

"Come one daddy, Uncle Punkie is waiting for us." She was practically giddy with excitement, pulling his arm towards the door.

"Alright, alright calm down he'll still be there." He opened the door and let the little girl pull him all the way to the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors reopened she let go of his hand and ran straight to Punk who whisked her up in his arms.

"There's my little batgirl." Orton rolled his eyes at the nickname given to his daughter by the older male who was the biggest comic book nerd he'd ever met. Honestly they had nothing in common but for some reason they became fast friends. While Alanna was busy with Phil he went to get her something to eat from the breakfast set up that was in every hotel. Hell if it wasn't for room service, the catering, or hotels Alanna might not even get healthy food in her system. Yeah once they were home he would sometimes cook but that's not saying he was any good at it. He went back to his friend and daughter with a plate of eggs, bacon and a waffle. He set it down on a table nearby and beckoned them to sit. Punk put the little girl down who ran happily to the table.

"Alanna chew your food please." Randy gently scolded his daughter when he noticed her just shoving food in her face. He knew it was because she was excited to get to the arena. Sometimes when he was running his lines for the show or practicing for the match he would let her join. It was kind of cute watching her try to beat up some of the guys.

Twenty minutes had passed and Alanna was finally finished with her breakfast and they were able to leave. Since the arena wasn't far from the hotel they decided to walk today instead which was always a game of chance. They would either be unrecognized and would be able to walk in peace or they would be recognized, which was usually what happened and they would get stopped every two seconds with fans asking for photos or autographs. Now Randy Orton loved his fans but sometimes enough was enough. He couldn't really yell at them to leave him alone without losing them as fans though. While walking to the arena Alanna decided she didn't want to walk anymore so now she was riding shot gun on his shoulders.

"I'm tall!" the little girl giggled happily. Punk chuckled along with her telling her that sometimes being tall wasn't always the best thing. Of course the short person would be the one to advocate being short. Randy playfully shoved Punk towards the street making him only shrug. They had almost gone the whole two miles to the arena without being stopped, almost. There were those few fans that were already standing in line waiting for the show to start tonight and insisted on an autograph or picture. Which of course he obliged. He had even signed the photo and smiled slightly at the sight of his daughter's wide grin in the picture.

Upon entering the backstage area of the arena he was greeted by numerous WWE Superstars and Divas. Well the Divas were mostly there because of Alanna. All the girls backstage kind of took turns doing the whole female role model thing in the little girl's life. Which he was really grateful for but AJ had tried taking the role a little far one time and he had to make it clear to every one of the female talent that he wasn't looking for anyone at the time which got mixed reviews to say the least. That's not to say that the more persistent ones gave up though. Hell right now AJ was practically eye fucking him. It wasn't that she wasn't a nice girl and all she was but he could honestly say he wasn't interested. There was only time for one girl in his life right now and that girl was now bouncing up and down on his shoulders to get him to let her down when she saw John and Nikki walking their way. As soon as he set Alanna on her feet she ran over to the older male getting swung up in a warm embrace in return.

"You still pissed at me?" John asked and all Randy did was shrug. He couldn't say that he was surprised about Cena losing his daughter last night but was he happy about it? No, plus it wasn't even the first time that it had happened.

"No not really but if you want to make it up to me you can watch her tonight during my match and I mean watch her. If you let her out of your sight again, I'll throttle you. Got me?" Yes it was a threat he was serious. Because what if the next time it isn't a fellow Superstar that finds her wandering around and he loses her for good? His world would crumble that's what. His friend nodded knowing he meant what he said then said that he'd catch up with him later, that he had to go get his script for tonight from one of the writers. And that was why Orton loved working with Punk. It assured that there would be no script for him to follow tonight. Him and Punk were still going to go over some of the main points for tonight though because as good as he was, he still would never be as good as Phil Brooks with coming up with witty replies on the fly.

When they got to the ring Orton was glad to see that nobody was already running their own match for tonight. He wasn't really the patient type. He set Alanna on the steel ring steps as he and Punk got in the ring and started to limber up. For some reason she loved watching him practice the moves and sometimes she would even join in or yell from her spot on the steps what move he should do although she didn't know the technical names for the moves she would try her best to describe them to him. It was funny to hear her tell him to put Punk in the 'thingy where you best his head like this then do the thingy'. Two hours later they were coming to an end and Randy decided to have a bit of fun with it and he went over to the corner pretending he was hurt.

"I think I need to tag in." He told his daughter who happily climbed into the ring and started hitting Punk's legs and being the good sport that he is he pretended it hurt. When he was down on the ground Alanna rolled her neck then fell to the ground mocking his viper persona and once he realized what she was trying to do as soon as Punk stood up, Randy grabbed the little girl and helped her reach the older man's head allowing her to give him the RKO, which his friend played along with again. She even pinned the Second City Saint with a fair one two three.

"I won daddy! I won!" Randy started laughing as he watched her run around the ring and climb the first turnbuckle. His laughter quickly vanished when he heard clapping then Alanna's question to the new man in the room.

"Did you see me Mister Jeff? I won."

"I did, congratulations Alanna. Looks like you learned a few things honey. Maybe one day you'll follow in your father's footsteps." When he said the last part the Rainbow Haired Warrior was looking directly at Orton with a smirk on his face. He knew how much he bugged the younger male and he loved it. Hell he relished in it. If his daughter wasn't here right now Randy might have actually gone after that smug son of a bitch right then. As an alternative though he just asked Alanna if she was thirsty and when she nodded her head vigorously he took her hand and lead her backstage to catering leaving Punk and the youngest Hardy alone. If Punk was smart he would try to talk his other friend out of being so reckless when it came to The Viper.

His match with CM Punk when about as well as one would hope in the business which meant that they both left the ring standing on their own considering Orton had ended up not guarding himself properly when thrown against the steel ring post and messed up his shoulder. His hypermobility was a bitch. Right now he was sitting in the trainer's room getting his shoulder set…again. By this time one would think he'd be used to it, but hearing that popping sound when it set back in the socket always made him cringe. He hadn't let Alanna come back here because he knew she would cry thinking he was seriously hurt but Cena's music cued up and he needed to get to her before he could go out. He asked Rios to hurry and tape him up and as soon as he did he was out the door. He made it just in time to see Cena walk through the curtain leaving Alanna on a technician box right by it. He couldn't say he blamed his friend either. He had no choice but to go out.

"You ready Lana?" The little girl looked around at the sound of her nickname and yawned widely.

"But I wanna watch Uncle John and Mister Jeff." Randy sighed, he wished she would just get over whatever it was she found so intriguing about Jeff Hardy.

"Have you done any of the school worked Miss Stephanie assigned you?" He asked her to which she just put her head down. Randy was actually lucky when it came to the whole school thing with his daughter. One of his close friends Paul Levesque, better known as Triple H or Hunter, had three daughters. One the same age as Alanna so his wife Stephanie decided to become an official homeschool teacher for her daughters and took his under her wing when she got old enough.

"I think you should don't you?" The little girl nodded her head and held out her arms so he could help her down from the technical cases. He took her back in his locker room and let her watch the rest of the match in there while he went to the bathroom to change into street clothes. When he came back she was already sound asleep on the couch. Picking her up gently he walked out of the room and almost ran into Punk.

"Hey I was just seeing if you wanted to walk back together." He said it awful loudly so Orton put a finger to his lips then pointed to the sleeping girl who's head was rested on his shoulder.

"Yeah just let me go get her a hoodie or something." He wanted to cover her up for two reasons; one in case it was even the slightest bit chilly outside and two so she wouldn't be too bothered by the lights while they walked. Punk just shrugged out of his own hoodie in response though and covered the sleeping girl with it. He was a lot nicer than people gave him credit for. Some people thought that he thought he was better than everybody else because he was 'Straight Edge' or whatever and yes he lived by that code of ethics but he in no way thought he was better than others. While walking to the back door of the arena so they could avoid all the fans out front, Randy almost bumped into Jeff who was just coming back victorious from his match with Cena. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him though so he just went about his business pretending the Charismatic Enigma didn't even exist. This would have worked better if he had just kept his mouth shut but no of course he didn't. Randy didn't even hear what he said exactly but he knew that his voice just annoyed the hell out of him. He was about do something but he couldn't with Alanna sleeping in his arms so instead he just cursed under his breath and looked at the older male.

"One day you're going to push him too far, man." He heard Punk warn and Jeff just laugh at the threat. The Voice of the Voiceless was right though and that day would come very soon.

"I don't know how you could be friends with him. He's just so damn annoying." Orton told him when he came back up beside the taller man.

"Funny he says the exact same thing about you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jeff walked into the practice area just in time to see Randy Orton fake being hurt during his faux fight with CM Punk. Just as the confusion hit his face as to why he was "hurt," he saw the giant man tag in a small pink blur that took a stance against CM Punk, who played along with Orton. Jeff watched as the small girl began to take on her father's Viper persona, cracking her neck and getting on the ground, prepping for an RKO.

Orton came up behind his daughter and lifted her off of the ground just high enough to reach Punk's neck and flip over, dropping her lightly to the ground with an "injured" CM Punk. Jeff chuckled to himself when Alanna laid on Punk's chest, clearly having an understanding that his shoulders had to be touching the mat for it to count. Randy got on the ground and counted one two three, determining Alanna as the ultimate winner. Not being able to help himself once the girl started celebrating Jeff clapped. The small girl turned to him and looked pleased.

"Did you see me Mister Jeff? I won."

"I did, congratulations Alanna. Looks like you learned a few things honey. Maybe one day you'll follow in your father's footsteps." Jeff looked right at Randy when he said it. He knew it would piss Randy off, the larger man would take it and think about it to hard, turning it into some insult that it wasn't meant to be. Jeff loved that. He didn't actually have to insult the man, just had to say something that sounds like it might have an undertone to it. It was so easy to rile up the Viper. Jeff took pleasure in it.

Jeff walked out of the room and into the main hallway of the arena. He made it to his dressing room and sat down, glancing at the clock. They were late.

Pulling out his phone Jeff hit number one of his speed dial. After two rings Matt picked up.

"I know we are late. Something at the airport delayed us getting off of the flight on time. We are two blocks away." Matt explained rapidly.

"Good. I wanna see my girl before I have to go out." Jeff said. Ruby was coming today. They had decided that since she was old enough for pre-school, and Stephanie already said she would take her on as a student, that they would try her living with Jeff on the road for a bit. He knew the girl must have been rough on Matt for the past few months, and with Jeff's new top stop in the WWE he was going to see her a lot less. Jeff couldn't be separated from Ruby for that long. He knew losing her mother had been rough enough, but not getting to see her father must have made her feel abandoned. Jeff just wanted to be there with her, he didn't want her to feel like he loved his job more.

"Do you want to talk to her?"

"Of course, put my little dreamer on." Jeff said.

"Hi daddy. I drew you a picture for when I get to see you." Her little voice lit up his world in an unimaginable way.

"Really? I can't wait to see it. I miss you so much. Are you excited to live with me on the road for a while?" Jeff smiled as he spoke, he just couldn't help it.

"Yeah! Uncle Matty said I was gonna live with you on your big purple bus and see you wrestle every day!" She exclaimed. Jeff knew she would be excited for his bus. She always liked that is was a shiny purple, Jeff's choice of course.

"Yeah. I have a spot for you picked out already."

Jeff heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Punk in the doorway. Jeff signaled for him to come in and have a seat.

"Hey, bro," Matt's voice came in on the phone, "We are pulling up now. We just have to go through security and navigate to your room and I can reunite you and the little princess in no time at all."

"Alright. See you soon."

They both hung up and Jeff turned to his longtime friend. "What's up, man?"

"I was just waiting on my little homie to show up." Punk shrugged. Jeff rolled his eyes at Punk term of endearment for his daughter. Punk loved Ruby and ruby loved Uncle Punk.

"She should be here any minute," Jeff looked over at the Straight Edge Superstar, "How many WWE kids are you Uncle Punky to though? I mean, Randy's kid, mine, who else? Maybe you just need to have one of your own and get off of ours." Jeff teased as Punk laughed.

"Yeah right. Could you see me being a father? It's best for me to just spoil the shit out of your guys kids. Ruby and Alanna are my only little nieces and I plan on doting on them till the day I die."

Jeff couldn't help but laugh. "I'm surprised the asshole lets you near his kid."

"Well he certainly doesn't like you near his kid."

Jeff sighed as he remembered the blow up from the face paint incident. The words about him being a junkie still rang in his head.

Seeing the look on his friends face Punk spoke up.

"You know he didn't mean that shit man. He knows you're clean, everyone does. Especially if I'm hanging around you. He's just really protective of Alanna and didn't know where she was or who she had been with. He was already pissed at John for losing her in the first place. It just got out of hand, and you're not innocent in this either. You knew better than to get sassy with him." Punk scolded. He was always trying to be the mediator for his two friends.

"Stop defending him Punk. You and I both know exactly how he feels about me. He meant what he said, but I don't care. I have bigger shit to deal with. I need to get mine and Ruby's new life started. Without Beth it's just been hard."

"I know, man. We all miss Beth. But that's not going to bring her back. Randy doesn't understand that saying shit like that and acting like you're a bad father hurts you. We both know his past isn't squeaky clean." Punk chuckled at the truth. Everyone knew Randy had a pill problem before his daughter was born. But just like Jeff he had kicked the habit for the sake of being a good father.

"Daddy!" Both men turned towards the little intruder, who ran in and did a flying leap frog into Jeff, who held onto his girl tight.

Pulling back and looking at her he smiled. She had blond hair that matched his natural color, he blue eyes lit up with a smile that included a small gap between her two front teeth. She was wearing a black t-shirt with silver lettering all over it and a purple long sleeved undershirt, black leggings, a purple tutu that matched the undershirt exactly, and little black boots with studs around the top. She wore a Hardy symbol around her neck on a small chain that no doubt Matt had specially made for her. He loved to indulge his niece.

"How's my little angel?" Jeff said, smiling ear to ear.

"Good. The flying was fun, and the cab was boring, and the rolly thingys at the plane's house was fun, Uncle Matty pushed me around on one." Ruby rambled for a minute, Jeff listening to every word. "Oh! And your picture! Put me down Daddy I gotta get your picture." Ruby struggled to get down until Jeff placed her on the ground. She ran over to Matt, who had her carry on bag.

"Hey bro." Jeff said, following Ruby to her uncle and giving his brother a tight bear hug.

"How ya been?" Matt hugged back.

"Good, just been waiting for Ruby and you to get your butts here." They laughed.

"Punk!" Matt exclaimed when he noticed the tattooed man sitting on the couch. He walked over and gave the man a hug. Both of them smiled and embraced one another.

"Hey Matt, how ya been man?" Punk said when they pulled away.

"Oh you know, taking care of the little one is all." Matt shrugged.

Ruby riffled through a bag and gave a sound of triumph when she pulled out a piece of paper that was folded in half and slightly crumpled. "Here daddy. I made this." She ran over to Jeff who kneeled down and took the paper.

It was a picture of what Jeff assumed was him jumping from the top rope onto the mat for a swanton, but he was stuck in midair in the drawing and apparently had a trail of rainbows following behind him.

Jeff smiled. "This is awesome, Dreamer. This is gonna go up in the bus tonight."

"Really?!" She beamed with excitement.

"Yes, really. Now why don't you properly greet your Uncle Punk."

The girl turned her head to the man, who stood chatting with Matt, and screeched.'

"Uncle Punk! Uncle Punk!" She ran into Punks arms, who gladly picked her up and placed her on his hip.

"How ya doing, lovey?" Punk hugged the girl and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good! Will I get to see you every day now like I do daddy?"

"Why would you want to see his ugly mug every day?" Matt laughed, earning a scowl form Punk. "I don't ;like that I'm already being replaced." Matt gave a fake pout.

"No Uncle Matty! Both of you can be my uncles. I can have more than one uncle. Right Daddy? I can have more than one uncle?" Ruby looked at Jeff as though she really thought she could only have one uncle in the world.

"I don't know Ruby. Maybe only one uncle is all you need." Jeff shrugged.

"Then they can have a wrestle match for me!" Ruby said. All the guys laughed.

"I like the way this one thinks, Jeff." Punk laughed heartily. Ruby wriggled her way out of Punks arms and ran back to Jeff's.

"Daddy can I go to the camera room with you?" She asked.

Jeff kneeled to her again and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Of course you can." Jeff laughed as she jumped up and down and jumped into Jeff's arms for a hug.

"Hey Punk!" A voice rang through the hallway and through the open door.

A head poked through the door, the last head that Jeff felt like seeing at the moment.

Randy looked at Jeff and Ruby, who eyed Randy suspiciously, and then to Punk.

"Its almost time for us to go out." He said. Jeff couldn't read the younger man expression. He looked as though he almost felt bad for intruding on their moment. But Jeff almost laughed at the idea. Randy would jump at the opportunity to fuck up something Jeff was enjoying.

"Alright, I'm coming." Punk said. This seemed to satisfy Randy, who gave the kneeling Jeff and Ruby one last glance, giving Ruby a small smile. She smiled back, deciding the large man was safe apparently. If a smile was all it took to gain his daughters trust then Jeff was going to have some long years ahead of him.

Randy's head disappeared from the door way. Punk gave his good byes and hugged Ruby one last time before leaving.

"Alright, I guess its time to get this show on the road. You hungry, baby girl?" Jeff stood and looked at his daughter, who nodded her head and rubbed her stomach.

"Lets get some eats!" Matt exclaimed, rubbing his hands together and smiling.

Jeff shook his head. "I swear all you ever think about is food."

"Hey, at least you know she was well fed while she was with me." Matt countered.

They made their way towards the catering hall and sat at a table. They got plenty of attention from fellow wrestlers who were surprised to see the little Hardy girl at the show. After fighting through the attention they made it to the food line and got their plates. Once they made their way back to their table Ruby became silent, taking cues from her uncle and digging into her food, barely even chewing.

"Chew your food, Ruby, please. You're going to choke." Jeff had to tell her. Once he was satisfied that she wouldn't choke to death on her little bites of grilled chicken that Jeff cut for her, he carried on a conversation with Matt. They became involved in their conversation and didn't even notice the little black and purple blur leave the table.

Jeff glanced at his daughter to see how she was doing, she had been very quiet the whole time. But when he looked he saw nothing but an empty plate and an empty chair.

"Where's Ruby?" Jeff looked around the cafeteria.

"She was just here." Matt stood, looking around.

They fanned out a scoured the room, there were so many divas and WWE employees it was hard to see anything.

"Found her!" He heard Matt say. Making his way to his brother Jeff looked around. His eyes finally settled to a sight in the corned that he didn't know whether to smile at or cringe at. Ruby was crouched in the corner laughed at some portable game that the kid next to her had. Normally this wouldn't be an issue. But the kid was Alanna Orton. They seemed to be having a lot of fun together. Which meant Ruby would be wanting to spend more time with Alanna. Which meant Jeff just might not be able to stay as far away from Randy Orton as he wanted to.

Well balls, this was going to suck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The people used in this story are their own person, I have no control over any of them because trust me if I did you'd never see them again. **

Chapter 5

What was it with kids? Especially his kid. She could literally sleep for only five minutes but when she woke up again, hell would break loose. Right now she as all over the place wanting him to play with her.

"Alanna daddy's tired and you need to go to sleep." He didn't like being so gruff with her but his match with Punk was brutal and his shoulder still hurt. He knew that when he woke up the next morning that it would only be worse. That was just one of the disadvantages of the career he had chosen and he had come to terms with that a long time ago. Alanna sighed as she plopped down on her bed. Getting out of his own bed Randy went over to tuck her in.

"Daddy?" she asked as soon as she was settled under the covers.

"Mhm?"

"Can I play with Ruby again tomorrow?" He knew this was going to be a problem. Not that he had a problem with the baby Hardy but if she was around then that meant her father would also be present more often. When he had seen Jeff's daughter earlier this evening he wasn't expecting to. The little girl wasn't known to run around with her father and usually stayed with Matt. In fact Randy hadn't seen Ruby since she was a baby but as soon as he saw her he could tell whose child it was, even if she hadn't been around her father at the time. She looked a lot like Jeff. He hadn't been able to help the small smile that came across his lips when he saw her earlier though. This was weird because he wasn't known to be overly friendly. She was just so damn adorable though, and it wasn't exactly her fault that her father was a jackass now was it? But was he going to let his child play with Jeff's? Well he would if they were under his supervision but he was pretty sure the youngest Hardy brother wasn't going to leave Ruby alone with him and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Alanna go alone. But how could he tell a five year old all this? That was the trick. Sighing he shook his head.

"I don't know Alanna. We'll see." She pouted a bit before yawning and telling him that she loved him and goodnight. Lying back down in his bed he tucked an arm under his head and looked up at the smooth white ceiling. All of a sudden he heard his Iphone buzz on the nightstand bringing him out of his mental hideaway. Picking it up he rolled his eyes after seeing who the message was from.

_From:Punk_

_So it sounds like Ruby made a new friend?_

Of course he would hear about it. If he wasn't hanging out with Randy or Kofi he was usually hanging out with Jeff. Not that it bugged him or anything, which he was pretty sure what Jeff thought. In fact he was glad Punk had other friends because sometimes it was nice to be left alone.

_To:Punk_

_Yeah I always wanted my daughter to be best friends with my enemy's daughter. Awesome._

Alright so maybe that was a little too sarcastic. In fact if it wasn't for Jeff holding a grudge against him for punting Matt in the head back in 2008 he wouldn't even have a problem with Alanna and baby Hardy being friends. It might even be good for his little girl. You know socialization and all that jazz.

_From:Punk_

_Look I'll talk to Hardy about it. Maybe you two can work through whatever it is that's holding you two back from being friends. Or in the very least come to tolerate each other for the sake of your children._

Since when did Phillip Jack Brooks become a fucking counselor? That's what he sounded like right now and he didn't need this shit in his life. He didn't need other people telling him how to run his life. Taking a deep breath he looked over at Alanna, maybe the Second City Saint was right though. Who was he to decide who his daughter is and isn't friends with? It wasn't like with the life she lived that there were a lot of friends to choose from.

_To:Punk_

_Fine. But don't expect anything._

He could almost hear his friend's voice in his head telling him that at least he could say he tried. Punk was always looking at ways to where his friends got along and he could hang with them both at the same time. He was sort of like the child in a divorce. Always moving around from one friend to the other, it was actually kind of sad.

_From:Punk_

_You need to get laid. Tell you what I'll take Alanna tomorrow and take her to a movie or something and you can go find a nice lady._

_To:Punk_

_Uh..thanks?_

It was weird hearing that from Punk. Normally he wouldn't condone a one night stand so why was he telling Randy to go sleep with some girl he just met when he knew the younger man wouldn't even think about calling her the next day.

_From: Punk_

_Don't be silly, wrap your willy!_

And there it was. He knew this whole thing was fishy. Punk had probably just wanted to say that.

_From:Punk_

_Don't make a mistake, cover your snake. Haha get it..you're the Viper._

_To: Punk_

_Nope that's it this conversation is over. I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

After sending that message he set his phone on the side table and quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Daddy wake up, wake up." Alanna was hopping from bed to bed and alternatively on him. Most people would say it was a rude awakening but all Randy did was yawn and stretch. He and Alanna had this game of sorts and of course she knew how to get him to play.

"Lana watch out or the tickle monster is gonna get you. Do you want that?" He heard his little girl gasp dramatically.

"Not the tickle monster!" Randy instantly rolled over and grabbed her, tickling her. She immediately squealed and giggled uncontrollably. This of course made him laugh in return. These were the times he cherished. He could let loose and be the father she deserved. His time was cut short though and he sighed as he heard his phone go off.

"All right time out." He reached over and grabbed his phone off the bed side table and looked at the screen to see who was calling.

"Sup Punk?" He greeted and Alanna started bouncing. She loved her Uncle Punk and as soon as she knew he was on the phone she immediately wanted to speak with him.

"Yeah….mhm…about ten minutes, sound good?" After hanging up he turned back to her daughter who looked really sad.

"I didn't get to talk to him." Her voice was filled with pure sadness and it almost made him feel bad. He got up, grabbed some clothes for her out of the bag and set them down on the bed next to her.

"Well if you get dressed quickly, you won't only get to talk to him but he's going to take you to a movie." Her eyes widened as she jumped up and hastily started getting dressed. It was crazy how fast she would move to be able to see Punk. Sometimes Randy thought she loved him Punk more than him. Almost instantly she was dressed and looking up at him with big blue eyes. Smiling to himself he opened the door and ushered her down the hallway to Punk's room, letting her knock. Her little hand lightly tapped the door but somehow the Voice of the Voiceless heard and opened the door only seconds later.

"Why are you only wearing pajamas? You know what nevermind." Randy rolled his eyes at his friend's question and bent down to be eye level with his daughter.

"Same rules apply Lana. You stay with Punk and listen to him okay? I don't want to hear you were bad." The little girl nodded her head and stepped closer to him so she could hug him.

"I'll be good daddy. I promise." Satisfied with her answer he kissed the top of her head and stood up, looking back to his friend.

"If anything happens you better call me."

"Yeah yeah. I know." Punk's laid back attitude about his daughter kind of worried him but past experiences told him that he was right to be that way. Nothing has ever happened to Alanna while in Punk's care.

"Alright I'll see you guys later." Alanna hugged him one last time telling him she loved him.

"Love you too Lana." The little girl scurried forwards as Punk shut the door behind them.

"Come on batgirl it's time for adventures." Randy had walked into his room when he couldn't see the two anymore. Sighing he plopped down onto the bed and closed his eyes. It had been a long time since he could just sleep all day and maybe that was exactly what he would do today. Apparently though someone else had a different plan because only a few minutes later a knock came at his door.

"Go away." He muttered into the empty room. He tried to ignore it but the knocking only got louder and longer. Mumbling to himself he got up and opened the door only to stop dead in his tracks. It had been five years but she still looked the same.

"Hi Randy." The brunette woman looked up at him. He was utterly speechless so he just stood there staring at her. He watched as her eyes roamed his half naked body and she smiled.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" Her smile only widened but he stepped to the side so she could enter the room then shook his head as he shut the door.

"What are you doing here Sam?" He coldly asked. He might have loved this woman once but she had left them not the other way around. She lost her smile immediately and sat down on the bed a sad look in her eyes.

"I missed you. I missed Alanna." Instantly he glared at her. How could she miss someone who she never truly met? He was just impressed Sam knew her name seeing as how Randy was the one who named their daughter. It wasn't until Samantha requested to see Alanna when he spoke again.

"No, you don't just get to come into her life like that. I'm not going to have her meet you then ask me where her mom went after you just up and leave again. Not happening Sam!" He got a little too aggressive at the end but this was _his_ daughter they were talking about. The one thing in his life he cared for the most.

"She's my daughter Randy! I deserve to be able to see her!"

"No she's _my_ daughter. You were just the egg donor." Okay so that might have been a bit much but he actually meant it. If she had any desire to be a mother to the little girl she wouldn't have waited so long to reunite. After a few seconds, Samantha stood up and slapped the hell out of him.

"Don't you dare. I was scared, Randy! I wasn't ready to be a mother! I wasn't ready for any of it! So yeah I left and it took me this long to realize it was a mistake, to realize that I need you. Randy I need you."

"I can't do this right now, just leave Sam." He opened the door for her and stood there silently until she finally left the room. She started to say something else but he closed the door in her face. He didn't need this in his life. Blowing out a breath of air he grabbed his phone and called one of his best friends. After that he really needed a night out.

A half hour later he was sitting at a bar in the club with Cena and his girlfriend Nicole Garcia, better known as Nikki Bella. He had just finished his third Heineken when he finished detailing what happened between him and his ex.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. She wants to see Alanna after all these years? Why?" That was a good question. One Randy hadn't even asked himself to be honest. All he did was shrug though. If it was possible Nikki was even more upset at the whole thing. Why? He didn't know because she had never even met the woman.

"She gave up her right to see Alanna as soon as she left you guys at the hospital!" The small brunette yelled over the loud music. So John must have filled her in on his history with Samantha, at least he didn't have to.

"You know what you need? Bartender…three shots and keep them coming!" What more did he expect out of the woman. She liked to have fun. John though seemed to roll his eyes to which she replied that they were only travelling tomorrow to their next show so it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun tonight. Her logic was flawless and Randy sure as hell was on board. He just wanted to forget about his ex and have fun. He took the first shot fast welcoming the familiar burn in the back of his throat. He was reaching for the second one when he noticed something bright out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head he saw the Hardy's walk in accompanied by Matt's new wife. Looked like the younger brother got someone to watch his kid too. Groaning at the realization that Punk probably had Ruby as well as Randy's kid, he took the second and third shot given to him.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my wife." Randy almost choked on the shot he was taking when Matt walked up to them with his hand around his wife. He fully turned around in his seat and not only saw Matt but baby bro Jeff too.

"I'm Reby." She smiled and held out her hand to all three of the people sitting at the bar, saving Randy for last. He took her hand out of courtesy, turning to Matt with a smile.

"What'd you do to nab this one? Bit out of your league isn't she?" The friendly banter wasn't wasted on Matt who just smiled in return but Jeff looked at him in disgust.

"Don't be like that Jeffro, he was just kidding." Matt patted his little brother on the shoulder trying to calm his down it seemed like.

"Yeah Jeffro…don't be like that." Randy was probably pushing the limit right now but he always crossed the line so why stop now. This was just too damn entertaining. Cena invited them to take some shots with them and of course no one declined. Well actually Jeff had but Matt talked him into it. Seemed like baby brother was the easily convinced type. They had even made a game out of who could down the shot faster. Most of the time Jeff won, which Randy accredited to his fast reflexes. And the fucker was fast so he had learned in the ring. The bartender cut them off after they had finished the whole bottle of Patron and Randy who was by no means a lightweight could definitely feel the effects of the alcohol. Jeff had even lightened up a little bit of course that was because he was undeniably wasted. The older man was swaying a little bit and even leaned against Randy a few times. Seeing him like this he could see why Punk was friends with him. This must be how he is when he isn't trying overly hard to be a dick to Randy. Hell he could even see why a lot of the girls wanted him. He was cute in his own little way. Attractive really. He didn't notice he was staring at the older male until he heard John call his names a couple of times.

"Yeah?" Randy asked turning his attention away from the Rainbow Haired Warrior.

"I said me and Nik are gonna get out of here. You leaving or staying?"

"I think I'll stay just a bit longer." John shrugged telling him not to get into any trouble before he left. What kind of trouble did he think Randy could get into? He actually smirked as he thought about it. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder then a woman sat down beside him.

"Hi. I'm Tiffany You're Randy Orton right?" Orton assessed the woman quickly as she sat there twirling a piece of long blonde hair around her finger awaiting an answer. Slowly he nodded and watched as she smiled and leaned in closer.

"I knew it. See my friend over there bet me a hundred bucks that I can't get you to kiss me. "

"Oh really?" He was intrigued to see where she was going with this. She was attractive enough and Punk was right. He really needed to get laid maybe this Tiffany girl would be willing to let him blow off a little steam.

"Yeah, and it's my birthday so do you think maybe I can get a little kiss to prove her wrong?" This one was brave. He liked that. Randy thought about it for a minute and beckoned her closer. He kept telling her to come closer until their lips met softly. Soon though it turned out to be not only kissing but making out. Suddenly he was pulled away from the girl and he let out an annoyed growl turning around about to kill whoever it was that interrupted him.

"Come on Orton. Time to go." That annoying southern accent filled his ears as Jeff started tugging on his arm.

"Fuck off Hardy." Randy pulled his arm roughly away and as he went to turn back to Tiffany she was gone. Son of a bitch.

"See what you did? You ran her away." Now he was annoyed. He just got cock blocked by Jeff fucking Hardy.

"Trust me I did you a favor. I could practically smell the slut coming off of her. No telling what you might have caught from her. " Ugh he was just so annoying. Slapping some money down on the bar to pay his tab, Randy just got up and started to leave. He got halfway down the sidewalk when Jeff yelled at him to wait up. He could hear the other man stumbling over nothing as he tried to catch up with Orton.

"What do you want, Jeff?" The Charismatic Enigma finally caught up with him but it took him a minute to answer his question.

"We might as well walk back to the hotel together. Matt left me a while ago and I'm horrible with directions so I'd probably get lost." Randy only wished he'd get lost. That way he wouldn't have to deal with the man anymore. What was worse about this whole situation was that Jeff kept trying to engage in small talk.

"So I saw Samantha today? She asked me if I knew what room you were in. I didn't of course, so I texted Punk. I knew he'd know. What'd she want?" That was something Randy wouldn't tell him if his life depended on it. His personal life was none of Jeffry Nero Hardy's business. He just stayed silent not saying a word but Jeff just kept on going.

"It's weird how she just came back, ya know? I'm sure she just wants something though. Of course it might not be that weird now that I think of it, you two do have a daughter together. How is she by the way? Ruby can't stop talking about her I think the two are gonna be friends." That was it. Randy couldn't take it anymore.

"If you don't' shut up your face isn't gonna be so pretty anymore." Jeff shut up almost instantly and stayed that way until they got to the hallway of Randy's room. Seemed he just couldn't keep his trap shut and didn't he have a room to get to himself? Why was he following Randy just to annoy him?

"You know what Randy? I can see why you don't' have many friends. You're a complete asshole. I wouldn't be surprised if Alanna grew up to hate you." Randy had just turned to put his key card in the door when he stopped dead in his tracks. There was insulting then there was just pissing him off. When he turned around he noticed Jeff starting to go into the room across the hall from him. Well at least he found out why he was following him. Without warning Randy grabbed Hardy by the arm and dragged him into his room.

"You went too far pretty boy. You wanna play with fire, fine! But you're going to regret it." He had no idea why he did what he did next. Maybe it was just because he was not only angry but really horny as well. And it's not that he was gay but there was just something about Jeff that was attractive to the bigger man. Pushing the older man down onto the bed he tore off his shirt, then started undressing a protesting Hardy. He flung the bright orange studded belt to the ground and yanked off Jeff's pants. His squirming to get away only assisted him in his task.

"See this is sort of your fault Hardy. You could have just left me alone with that girl and I'd be here with her, but no. You had to insert yourself where you didn't belong. Let me repay you." Randy had undone his pants and stood there in all his glory. Grabbing a handful of Jeff's purple and black hair he forced his face to his almost hard cock.

"Suck it." Jeff shook his head keeping his mouth in a tight line. He was going to make this difficult. Alright he could play that game. He pulled Jeff's hair harder making his mouth open in pain and as soon as he did, Randy shoved his dick inside, physically bobbing the Rainbow Haired Warrior's head back and forth matching the rhythm with his own thrust inside his mouth. Randy pulled out without warning though and flipped Jeff onto his stomach with his ass in the air. He didn't even bother about lube as he spread Jeff's ass and shoved his now hard dick in the tight entrance. He wasn't gentle about it either. He didn't enter inches at a time giving him time to adjust he shoved the whole nine inches in. Jeff yelped out in pain and fuck yeah did it hurt. It was worse than fucking his ex when she was a virgin. Randy kept a brutal pace though and after a while it wasn't that bad. What worried him the most though was that he was starting to enjoy it. That was something he would never have thought he would like in a million years. Sex with a man? No he couldn't possible like it, it had to be the alcohol in his system. He didn't even noticed Jeff again until he heard quiet moans coming from the man then he saw his hand wrapped around his dick as he jerked himself off while Randy thrust inside him. He couldn't do this anymore. This was wrong, it shouldn't be happening. Pulling out without warning he yelled at Jeff to get out who only looked at him. He seemed confused. Like he didn't know whether Randy was just testing him or serious. So to help him out he yelled at him again and this time Jeff quickly put on his pants and gathered his shoes and shirt then ran out of the room. As soon as he heard the door across the hall shut he shoved the lamp off the bedside table letting hit shatter to the floor. What the hell had he just done? He just fucking raped Jeff Hardy that's what he did! He heard his phone go off but ignore it. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. It seemed like the person wouldn't take no for an answer though because he heard his phone vibrate multiple times alerting him to someone calling. Looking at the caller ID he cursed under his breath.

"Yeah?" He said as a greeting to Punk.

"Well hello to you too. I just wanted to let you know that we're on our way back. I'll be there soon." Randy only said okay. If they were going to be back soon he had to get this place cleaned up. He hung up his phone and went immediately to the bathroom to take a quick cold shower to wash off some of the effects of being drunk. He also took so Tylenol so he wouldn't get a hangover . After that he picked up all the pieces of glass from the broken lamp that he could. The tiny shards he wouldn't be able to get without a vacuum. He'd just have Alanna keep her shoes on or something tomorrow before they leave. Ten minutes later he heard a knock on the door and when he opened it he saw Punk with a sleeping Alanna in his arms.

"She's beat. Took her to an amusement park before we went to the movies, thought it'd be better to wear her out a bit for you." He set her down on the bed then turned back to Randy with a worried look on his face.

"You alright? You seem a bit..wound up.

"Yeah I'm fine." He tried to not only convince Punk but himself as well. Everything was just mush in his mind right now. He had to make sense out of what happened tonight.

"So I'm guessing you didn't take my advice and get laid tonight. Well whatev…what is Jeff's belt doing in here?" Randy's eyes widened but he quickly played it off.

"I tried strangling him with it?" He tried to joke but Punk's eyes only narrowed. He looked like he was putting something together in his mind.

"Jeff looked a little flushed when I dropped Ruby off and you kinda do too now that I'm looking for it..oh my god did you fuck Jeff?!" Punk was too loud and Randy looked over to see if he had woken Alanna.

"Why would I do that? The man annoys the hell out of me." He tried to keep calm. To act like it wasn't as obvious as Punk made it out to be.

"Matt texted me and said you guys were actually getting along because you were drinking..which is not what I told you to do tonight by the way, but I didn't say anything because at least you two were getting along and maybe you would squash your difference. I know how you are when you get drunk Randy, you get angry easier… and horny. I've driven you home enough to know that and Jeff well he gets a little mouthy. That combination is dangerous. But I never thought you went that way."

"I don't! I-I don't know what happened." He couldn't keep this from Punk when he basically figured it out anyway. Plus maybe he could help him figure all this out.

"I think I raped him Phil."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry for the long wait for this post. I've been real sick lately and not able to write. Hopefully this post makes up for the wait.

Also, as much as I would like to I do not own anyone depicted in this story.

The moment Jeff got into his room he started having a panic attack. What the fuck had just happened? He had practically been raped by Randy Orton, but he liked it? No, there was no way that was a possibility.

Jeff ran his hand down his face as he walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower as hot as it would go and waiting for it to heat up. Undressing himself Jeff caught a look at himself in the mirror and stopped. His naked form looked back at him, Jeff saw the same body he saw every day getting ready for matches. But that wasn't all that he saw. Jeff could also see Randy's hands all over him. From the slight bruising starting on his wrists to the nail marks on his hips and his disheveled hair. At the moment he was glad he wrestled in pants that would cover his hips if he placed them right, and he could wear some sort of thick leather bracelets on his wrists to cover those marks, no one would question if he did something a little weirder than usual.

Sighing, Jeff turned away from his reflection and caught sight of his phone lighting up with a text on the counter where he had thrown it. Picking it up he saw it was from Punk.

_Punk:_

_Girls are bombed out and ready for bed. Be there in 30 mins. _

_Jeff:_

_OK_

After the message was sent Jeff jumped into the hottest shower he had ever taken in his life. Maybe if the water was hot enough it would wash Randy's smell off of him. Maybe if Jeff scrubbed hard enough he could forget the way Randy's hands felt on his body, the way Randy's larger form took control and held him down. Jeff felt himself get aroused at the memory at what had happened less than half an hour ago and shivered. No fucking way. There was no fucking way he was getting turned on by the idea of his own rape. Because that's what had happened; Randy Orton had raped Jeff Hardy. But why was Jeff so turned on right now? Ah hah! He hadn't been with anyone in over a year. That had to be it. Jeff's body was just reacting to something primal and there was nothing he could do about it. He just needed to get laid was all.

Once Jeff was done scrubbing down his body so hard he thought his skin would come off he hopped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Jeff soon realized the only clothes he had in the bathroom with him were the ones Randy had torn from his body and decided to just trash them and grab new clothes out of his bag. Just as he was getting his pajama bottoms on a light knock sounded at his door. Running over he opened it to what had to be one of the cutest sights he had ever witnessed. Punk stood with a sleeping Alanna in one arm, and a sleeping Ruby in the other.

Smiling, Jeff gently took Ruby from her beloved Uncle Punk and adjusted her on his hip.

"These girls wore me the hell out today." Punk said, quiet enough to not wake the girls. "I'm way too old for this."

Jeff tried to keep an even face and not give anything away. On the inside all he could think about was that Punk would find out one way or another. The Straight Edge superstar was best friends with both Jeff and Randy after all.

Punk saw through the façade immediately. "What's wrong, dude? You look like you saw a ghost?"

"Huh?" Jeff played innocent. "I think I'm just tired."

Punk didn't look convinced. "You know what, I'm too tired to deal with this right now and I have to return Batgirl to her father. But we will talk about this later."

Jeff knew he wouldn't be getting out of this so he just nodded his head, said his goodbyes, and shut the door. Jeff took his sleeping daughter to the bed and took off her shoes, then got her dressed in her pajamas. After getting her settled, which wasn't hard seeing as how she could sleep through a tornado right now, Jeff laid down in his own bed. He closed his eyes, but all he saw in his head was a drunk Randy over him. There would definitely be no sleeping tonight.

After about 15 minutes of lying there, Jeff heard a banging at his door. He jumped up and looked at Ruby, making sure she was still asleep. She was. God damn the girl wouldn't wake up for anything.

Running to the door to prevent another banging session from whoever was there Jeff opened it to find Punk, who burst in.

"Randy told me everything." Punk said before Jeff could have a chance to ask what the fuck he was doing.

Punk looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Jeff said. "It happened. It's done. I want to just forget it."

"Forget it?" Punk tried not to shout. "He fucking raped you, Jeff. There is no forgetting it seeing as how you see him all the time at work."

"Well what exactly did he tell you, Phil?" Jeff needed to be clear on what his friend knew.

"He said that you were both pretty wasted, and you got lippy with him after you cock blocked him. Then he just remembers…you know….doing the thing." Punk seemed to be having a hard time talking about this. "But he feels guilty. That's not him and he knows it, Randy didn't mean to hurt you. But I'm still fucking pissed at him. He should have never done that shit to you, Jeff. Are you really ok?"

Jeff sighed. "He…he doesn't need to worry. As long as he acts like it never happened I can forget it. And you don't need to worry either, Punk. Because I think….I think I kind of.." Jeff didn't know how to put it.

"You what?" Punk pressed.

"IthinkIfuckinglikedit!" Jeff hissed. He wanted to get this conversation over with. "And before you say anything I'm tired and sore and I want to go to bed so can we please talk about this later."

"Fine," Punk didn't sound happy. "But this is something we _will _be talking about. Get some rest. I will talk to Randy when I'm less pissed at him. Bye." Punk sighed and walked out of the room. He looked a bit confused with the whole situation. But then again so was Jeff.

Laying down again he realized sleep was impossible. And he had nothing but flights for the next two days. This was going to be fucking fun.

After 26 hours of getting on and off of flights with a fussy 3 year old and trying to dodge any flights he might have with Randy, Jeff was grateful for his hotel room and a finally quiet Ruby.

"Ok sweetie, let's get settled in." Jeff said, rolling their suite cases in and letting his daughter through the door. They had tonight to relax then tomorrow it was back to work. Back to avoiding a 6 foot 5 inch giant. Jeff sighed for the millionth time in two days; he did every time he thought of Randy. Jeff honestly had tried not to think about the younger man, but with his ass still hurting form their little encounter it was hard not to think about Randy.

"Daddy, can we order food and watch the good guys?" Ruby said, jumping on the bed and hopping up and down.

"Yes, we can order food and watch the Avengers movies." Jeff always had to carry copies of Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, and the Avengers on him no thanks the CM Punk introducing the young girl to comic books and super heroes.

Ruby gave a squeal of excitement as Jeff picked up the phone and ordered all the food he knew his daughter liked and something balanced for his diet so he could be energized for the show tomorrow night. As they waited for the food Jeff popped in the first Iron Man and got their things settled throughout the room. After the food came Jeff set out what he could on the bed and hit 'play' on the DVD player, settling in with Ruby in the crook of his arm.

Today was going to be a nice day.

Jeff ran down the hallway of the venue. He had dropped Ruby off with Stephanie, but needed to dodge out of there knowing Alanna would be getting there soon, and her father probably close behind. It wasn't that Jeff was afraid of Randy; it was that he needed some time to sort out what he thought of their situation. In truth, Jeff had liked what Randy had done to him, and that scared the ever loving fuck out of Jeff.

As he ran though the hallway to the end, where his dressing room was the last door, Jeff cast a glance behind him, which turned out to not be the best idea in the world because he ran into something solid. Turning around Jeff stopped breathing. Looking down at the Rainbow haired Warrior was Randal fucking Orton. Jeff would be lying if he said he didn't have a small panic attack.

"Jeff, we need to have a discussion." Randy said calmly.

"No we don't." Jeff replied, quickly side stepping Randy and heading for the last door in the hallway. It was so close, and then he could continue avoiding Randy, who was currently hot on his trail.

"Yes we do, Jeff. There is no avoiding this. I didn't mean to do what I did but-" Randy was cut off by Jeff spinning around and looking at him.

"Listen, Randy, all forgiven. So can we drop it?" Without waiting for a reply Jeff started walking away, hoping the freakishly large man would take that and leave it alone. But of course Jeff couldn't be so lucky.

"Forget it? Jeff I raped you. You should be at least a little mad at me." Randy argued.

Again Randy was cut short by Jeff turning to face him. They had reached the end of the hallway.

"The only thing I'm mad about Randal is that I didn't even get to finish." Jeff couldn't stop the words. They just kind of left his mouth without consent from his brain.

"What?" Randy asked, sheer confusion on his face.

"You fucking heard me." Well, since it was out Jeff might as well go balls out on this one. "I said it pisses me off that I didn't even get off, yet you feel like you can just use my damn body and you can't even manage to give me anything to show for it." Now Jeff was questioning Randy's ability to satisfy someone in bed. Jeff could see that he had struck a nerve.

"Oh, you wanna finish?" Randy asked, stepping closer.

"Would have been nice." Jeff stepped closer as well, making them chest to chest. Jeff was in his ring pants and a black wife beater, while Randy stood mostly exposed in his trunks and wrestling boots, and nothing else.

"Fine." Randy grabbed Jeff by the arm and opened the door closest to them, which could have been Jeff's dressing room had Randy been paying attention, but instead they ended up in the broom closet across from Jeff's room.

Jeff felt himself getting shoved against a table of some sort, and a rough mouth attached itself to his own. Randy's stubble scraped against Jeff's face and the older man couldn't help but let out a moan as his hands found Randy's naked chest. Jeff could feel larger hands rip his wife beater in half and tear it down his arms, throwing it god knows where in the dark room. Jeff really didn't care right now because Randy's hands were working at his belt. Once the green belt hit the ground Jeff was turned around forcefully, his pants pulled only halfway down his thighs. He was getting hard with anticipation. His body knew what had happened last time and it wanted more.

Once his pants went down Jeff felt Randy pull away. Giving a frustrated sigh he looked behind him to see Randy staring at him in his vulnerable position; bent over a table, hard, and barely clothed. Letting his eyes travel downward Jeff noticed that Randy's trunks could barely contain his erection. Jeff couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of the large, tattooed man standing over him.

"Any day now, we do have a show at some point tonight." Jeff couldn't help the jibe.

"Shut up." Randy said, pulling down his trunks and forcing Jeff to turn around.

Jeff felt a large hand grab a fistful of his hair as fingers trailed themselves to his mouth.

"Suck." Jeff heard the command come from Randy and was surprised with himself at how quickly he obeyed. He immediately took Randy's thick fingers into his mouth and made sure they were fully coated in spit. The fingers were removed and quickly shoved into him. Two fingers at first, stretching him in ways he never imagined. Then three, causing a slight pain and discomfort, making Jeff squeeze his eyes shut. The pain was soon replaced by pleasure as the digits continued to work inside of him.

They fingers were removed, leaving Jeff empty, but soon he felt the head of Randy's dick at his entrance and Randy's hand grabbing his long hair again, which was now blue and green.

"Ready?" Randy asked, his breath heavy.

"Do you even need to fucking ask?" Jeff didn't even get done with the last word before Randy was buried all the way inside of him. Jeff had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from screaming and attracting attention to them. Randy soon set a brutal pace, one that Jeff was happy to keep up with by grabbing onto the table and trusting himself backwards against Randy.'

"Oh god." Jeff couldn't help but moan out as Randy found his spot. Once the spot was found there was no hope for Jeff. Randy took full advantage over the control he had, and he did have control. Even Jeff knew Randy was in control now and he was totally content with the idea. Knowing he was going to be at his end soon, Jeff reached down and grabbed his own erection, stroking himself and squeezing in time to Randy's movements.

Randy was close as well, Jeff knew when he felt the larger man's body come down on top of his own, pushing Jeff's chest all the way down on the table, which Jeff had just notices was covered in cleaning supplies.

After a few more thrusts Jeff couldn't handle the pleasure of having Randy inside of him, on top of him, and his hand covering Jeff's. Wait? When had Randy's hand joined Jeff's? Oh well, who cared, it felt amazing. With a cry of pleasure Jeff came on the table in front of him, the he felt Randy release inside of him with a deep moan.

It took a few minutes for them to gather themselves, but when they did it was sudden.

"Shit!" Randy exclaimed as he pulled himself from Jeff's body quickly, making Jeff wince. "I fucking did it again. I forced you again. What the fuck is wrong with me." Randy continued rambling as he pulled up his trunks and Jeff pulled on his pants and belt, but not before grabbing a random rag from the storage shelves and wiping the cum that had fallen onto his thighs and then wiping his own evidence from the table.

"Randy." Jeff said, trying to snap the man out of his haze. "Randy." Again nothing worked.

Sighing Jeff grabbed Randy by the shoulders and did the only thing he knew. He latched his lips to Randy's babbling ones and kissed the man violently.

"Randy shut up." Jeff smirked and turned around, picking up his soiled shirt and then throwing it to the ground again after realizing there was no hope in salvaging it.

"What?" Randy looked dazed.

"I said shut up. It wasn't the same as last time. Trust me, this time I was totally willing." Jeff reassured him. "Now pull yourself together so we can get out of this fucking broom closet. And why did you have to pull me in here anyways? My dressing room is right across the way."

"Well I'm sorry I wasn't thinking properly when you opened that smart ass mouth of yours and all I could think about was.." Randy cut himself off when Jeff's eyebrows shot up at what he was about to say. "Never mind, let's just get the fuck out of here." They walked towards the door and opened it. Jeff had to re-fix his belt on the way out because his wasn't straight.

When they opened the door and both walked out they were faced with the last thing they wanted to see. Punk standing at Jeff's dressing room door, obviously waiting for Jeff. It was then Jeff realized what punk was looking at; Jeff adjusting his belt, Randy was fixing the waist band of his trunks, and both of them looked and smelled like sex.

"Wow," Punk said, "You two are literally in the closet." Just when Jeff thought they were in serious trouble Punk went and said shit like that.

"Punk, shut up." Jeff and Randy said at the same time.

"Well, we will all be talking about this later." Punk said. "But right now Randy and I have a match." Punk began to walk away, but stopped short and turned around. "Oh, and it's nice to see you two have solved your….issues." Punk laughed and kept walking.

"Shit." Jeff sighed. "He's going to try and make us talk about this. I know it."

"Well, we do need to have a talk." Randy said.

"I know. Just…later." Jeff said before he left Randy in the hallway and ducked into his dressing room. What the fuck was Jeff getting himself into?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any of these people neither can I confirm nor deny that any of these events actually took place because I don't know their life. Hell no one really knows the truth. For all we know this could actually happen. ;)**

**Chapter 7**

Orton's match with CM Punk went as expected. As WWE Champion he won but his mind wasn't in it and his friend had to keep telling him his spots. After their match Randy went straight to his dressing room. He needed to be alone with his thoughts. His last encounter with the Charismatic Enigma was nothing if not confusing to him. This time he actually found himself enjoying it, Jeff's enthusiasm turned him on even more. And what the hell did the younger Hardy mean by he was willing this time? Did he really want to have sex with a man? A knock came at the door pulling him out of his confused mind and when he went to open it he saw Punk standing there with a smug look on his face.

"What do you want, Phil?" He asked annoyed even though he knew this was coming. After the Voice of the Voiceless witnessed them coming out of the broom closet together he had told them that they were going to have a conversation. He just wished it wasn't at this exact moment because before he could answer any questions the slightly older man might have he needed to answer his own questions.

"I want to know what exactly happened between you and Jeff." He said as he pushed his way through the door and went to sit on the one chair in the room, pulling his legs criss cross like always. It seemed like the man could sit anywhere like that and still be comfortable.

"Can we not do this right now?" Randy asked obviously irritated which wasn't exactly unusual for him but the way Punk raised an eyebrow he knew The Second City Saint caught on. He also knew that until he got what he came for he wouldn't leave. Randy wouldn't give in though. He couldn't honestly answer anything until he got his mind right. So he just gathered clean clothes and headed to the shower to get not only the stench from his match off but also the stench of sex. Good sex too if he was honest with himself. Which scared him really. When he turned on the shower he noticed Punk following him and sighed. This man was fucking persistent as hell.

"Uh hello gonna take a shower here." To which Punk only shrugged saying it wasn't like it was the first time he'd have been in the same room while Randy was taking a shower. Which was true, all the guys in the back have taken a shower together at some point. That was the only downfall of the sports business. Good thing he wasn't self-conscious. Rolling his eyes he stepped behind the curtain, peeled off his trunks and let the hot water rush over his naked form.

"You realize I'm not going away until you talk to me right?" Phil's voice called out to him and he knew he was telling the truth.

"Fine, I'll talk to you but can it wait until after I take a shower?" He didn't get an answer back but he heard shuffling and then the television in the dressing room turn on. Well at least he'd have until after his shower to get his thoughts together. What exactly was this between him and Hardy? He had raped him then fucked him. That was it. There was nothing else there, or was there? Honestly he had always had this slight…pull towards the older man although he couldn't quite explain what it was. At first he thought that maybe it was just friendship he had wanted but after their whole feud thing he realized that wasn't it at all. He had admired the Rainbow Haired Warrior he had learned that Jeff protected who he cared about even if it meant putting himself in harm's way and for some reason that had hit something within Orton. But could he actually have a relationship with him? If anyone else found out it would most likely cause an uproar in the WWE Universe. What would they say about their champion being with a man? It wasn't that he was entirely gay or at least he didn't think so because he still found women attractive, it was just that he also happened to like Jeff. This was just making him more confused rather than helping him. Sighing he shut off the shower, dried off and put on his jeans noticing he had forgotten a shirt. Walking back out into the dressing room he had secretly wished Punk had got tired of waiting and left but of course he couldn't have gotten so lucky. There his friend was sitting right where he left him, looking up at him expectantly when he threw his ring gear in his bag.

"What?" The awkward silence was too much for him to handle so he eventually caved in and asked the one worded question.

"You know what." Punk stated only making the Viper more annoyed with him. It wasn't the question itself necessarily just that Randy didn't want to talk about it. If he talked about it to the Chicagoan then that made everything more real and he wasn't fully sure he wanted it to be real. Sighing heavily he sat down on the cool metal chair that he unfolded and ran his hand down his face. His friend was the first one to start the conversation, like usual trying to coerce him.

"Come on Randy it's me you're talking to. Whatever is going on I'll try to help you, even if it means telling you something you might not want to hear." His bluntness was something the younger man had always admired in Punk.

"My mind is running crazy, man. I don't know what to make of it all. I've never and I mean never even thought about being with a guy and now because of one drunk mistake I can't get Jeff Hardy out of my head? I have a daughter for Christ's sake! I am straight!" He wanted Punk to tell him he was just imagining everything. To tell him that whatever happened between him and Hardy didn't mean anything and that it will never happen again. The straight-edge superstar stayed quiet for a few more seconds seemingly trying to piece together everything Randy had just told him before he spoke.

"Or, and here's a thought, you like both men and women but you've never been aware of it because no man has ever caught your interest. Look it's not a bad thing, Randy practically thousands of people are bisexual and no one bats an eye. You have to what's right for you, not everyone else. I know you think that Vince would let someone else take the championship from you or even fire you if he found out what's going on between you and Jeff but I don't think he'd even care." It wasn't that he didn't appreciate Punk's advice but it wasn't just that had been troubling his mind as of late. Samantha also had a spot in there ever since she came back claiming to want to be in his and Alanna's life again. At first he didn't even acknowledge the little speech she gave him in the hotel room but the more he thought about it the more he found himself wanting her as well. He had loved her for so long and she was, as she pointed out, the mother of his daughter and Lana did deserve to be a le to know her mom. The question was, did he go back to Sam and pretend to be happy for the sake of his appearances or did he go for what would actually make him happy? It didn't seem like a hard decision but it was sure to be one he'd have to seriously consider.

"Thanks for the advice Punk but I need to just think about things more. I'm gonna go get Alanna from Steph then I'll just head back to the hotel." Punk gave him a discerning look before standing up and telling him that he knew he'd make the right decision.

After getting his daughter a bath and settled in for bed Randy was finally alone with his thoughts. Like for instance where exactly did he stand with Jeff? The last time he saw him was the whole broom closet incident and he didn't seem too angry with the younger male. In fact he didn't seem angry at all, he actually seemed strangely calm about the whole thing. Randy envied that about him. Jeff had this uncanny ability to keep his cool under the most nerve-racking situations ever. Even during their feud when Jeff was actually mad, he was still kind of calm which turned out to be even more dangerous for the both of them. Of course Jeff also said that he was willing, which meant what exactly? That he was okay with whatever it is that is going on between them? Randy looked over at his sleeping angel and in that moment he knew. He knew what he wanted, hopefully it wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass.

Morning came way too fast for Randy and by the third time the alarm on his phone went off all he wanted to do was throw it across the room. He had barely gotten any sleep last night. What he did gain last night, however, was clarity. Now all he has to do was go through with the plan. Sitting up in the bed he wiped his face and stretched the sleep away, only then did he notice Alanna sitting quietly on the floor playing with one of her dolls she always refuses to leave home without.

"Well good morning Lana." He said while starting to stand only until at the sound of his voice did she fling herself at him making him fall back onto the bed, smiling at her enthusiastic greeting, he threw her up into the air.

"Daddy!' The little girl squealed in delight and his smile grew even bigger.

"How would you like to play with Ruby today?" He already knew what she was going to say. Ever since Punk took them to the amusement park together all she could talk about was Ruby Hardy. It seemed that the three year old Hardy girl had quickly gained a new friend. Alanna nodded her head vigorously without saying a word then she released herself from his grasp, went over to her suitcase and grabbed out an outfit. Randy did the same only he went into the bathroom to change, when he came out he saw Lana sitting in the floor attempting to tie her shoes. Bending down he reached for the laces but he small hand grasped his larger one.

"I got this daddy. I can do it." Putting his hands up in faux defeat he leaned back and watched her. She was mouthing the little saying about the rabbit he had taught her and after trying two times she finally conquered the seemingly impossible task. Her blue eyes widened in amazement and she looked up at him.

"I did it!" Randy smiled once more before telling her how proud of her he was. Standing up he grabbed his phone from the nightstand where he always set it while he slept, and dialed Punk's number.

"The fuck do you want Orton?" To others it might seem rude the way his friend answered the phone but to him it was normal. It's just how he is.

"I need to know what room Jeff's staying in." He could practically hear the curiosity seeping from The Second City Saint. It was silent for what seemed like forever but eventually he heard Punk sigh and he was given a room number. He thanked his friend and before he hung up he was told not to do anything stupid. What could he possibly do that wasn't considered stupid to that man? He finished getting Alanna and himself ready then headed out to room 314. By the time he got there he had changed his mind three times. He raised his hand to knock and noticed that he was shaking. Why he wasn't too sure. His hand fell upon the door twice and he heard shuffling before the door opened and there stood a disheveled Jeff Hardy.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. Between college and work I don't have much time. I also want to thank everyone for the reviews and Bitter- Alisa I am starting to work on the one shot for you, hopefully you won't have to wait long. **


End file.
